


Let The Pieces Fall Where They Belong

by ailetei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chris is actually a good friend for once, Crying, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Heartache, I'll make it up with smut fics, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Poor Viktor, Poor Yuuri, So much angst, Yuuri is a skating teacher, backstories, don't worry guys, post engagement, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: Their relationship seems perfect.TOO perfect. But the story unfolds when Yuuri touches on a sensitive subject that Viktor takes too seriously. The pair realize relationships aren't as easy as they thought. But will the promise of marriage and those gold engagement rings be enough to keep the two strong?





	1. Mistakes Make Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm starting this new fic and it will be a long bumpy ride from here on out! So I hope you guys look forward to it! I will be including visuals in the notes at the beginning to help you guys get a clearer picture of settings.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these photos belong to me. But here is Viktor and Yuuri's penthouse in Aomori (setting of Chapter 1) [Penthouse](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fc/6f/f8/fc6ff87735b0eb4788ae8a237239ec1f.jpg)

Church bells. He can hear them even now. He hears them every time he looks down at his right ring finger. Around it, coiled a gold band, a symbol of their love. Yuuri smiled to himself as he walked back to their new penthouse. Since his last competition, he and his coach turned lover had settled down in a lofty area in Aomori, Japan. 

“Viktor, I’m home!” Yuuri called. He held up a bag. “I got the book you asked for.. and some groceries!”

“Yuuuuuuuurrii!”

He was greeted with a big hug and a little peck on his lips which had him a little flustered. He still couldn't quite get used to the western customs. Viktor was standing before him, just as dazzling as ever, hands on his hips and of course, in his underwear. Yuuri sighed with a smile as he began removing his shoes.

“Did you have a hard time finding the book?” Viktor asked.

“Nope, it’s was easy too find.” Yuuri slipped in to his house slippers and stood up. “But I’m pretty surprised you’re reading these novels! The Japanese is pretty advanced!” Yuuri said in awe.

The Russian skater let out a small chuckle. “I think my Japanese has improved quite a bit don't you, Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded in agreement. Viktor leaned in close to Yuuri’s ear, “I’ll make dinner tonight. Wanna help me the prep work?” The sentence came out with a low sexiness.

“S-sure.” 

So the pair set to work on dinner as if engulfed by sparkles and roses, it was almost too perfect. They talked as peppers were cut, potatoes peeled, and pasta was boiled.

“Phew. Finished!” Yuuri sighed. Table was set and two plates of pasta and vegetables sat on neatly arranged placemats.

As they ate, they spoke of what they did all day.

“So.. that book.. what’s it about?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s about a boy who travels back in time to recover memories of his childhood!” Viktor explained, eyes shining. Though he didn't seem like it, he was a sucker for books. All kind of them. “And his backstory gets uncovered throughout the book..”

Yuuri smiled warmly. To him, it was the greatest pleasure to see Viktor so happy. How great it would be if the days could go on peacefully forever just like this. “Sounds like you’ve already read it.” Yuuri laughed.

Viktor answered playfully. “Of course not. A brief summary could hardly explain all the detail of the actual book!”

“You know so much about people’s backstories.” Yuuri said. “Whether or not it’s fictional.. I think that’s really cool, Viktor!”

“That’s right!” Viktor chuckled. “And I know yours too, my little katsudon.”

“V-Viktor!” It’d been a good 4 months since he’d been called that. And suddenly, amidst all the laughter and cheer, a thought hit Yuuri. He really didn't know a thing about Viktor’s past. He’d been so preoccupied with skating when he’d met him, but now that they were settled down AND engaged, shouldn't couples know things like that about each other?

“Yuuri? Are you alrigh—.”

“—Wh-What about you, Viktor?” Yuuri said in a panic.

“What about me? What are you asking?”

“Whats… What’s your backstory?” Yuuri shifted in his seat. “I-I mean.. I just.. I don’t know much about you.. I just thought..”

And just like that, Yuuri could feel the tension in the air shoot up.

“That’s not something to discuss right now.”

“But… It’s just strange how I don’t know you like you know me..” Yuuri protested, trembling a bit. He was never too bold with Viktor.

“You don’t know me?” Viktor asked coldly. “We’ve been together for 2 years now, I think you know me well enough. That hurts, you know.” He could feel his heart begin leaping. No no these aren't the right words.

“I-I’m sorry! But you..!” The air hung low and his temper began heating up. No no this isn't how it should be. But even as that thought crossed Yuuri’s mind, different words came out of his lips. “You know what hurts?” He sassed. “Not knowing anything about the one person who means the most to you. Not knowing anything about their life or their family! Think about it, Viktor, we're getting married in 3 months and I don't even know your mother's name! That’s just.. That’s just not right!” Immediately a wave of regret hit him and he covered his mouth as he let the shock settle in on him.

“Don’t bring my mother in to this!” Viktor clenched his fists, hearing the blood rush to his head. It started to block out rational thoughts. “What’s not right about not knowing me? You know as much as you need to, is that not enough?!” Fuck fuck fuck that’s not what he wanted to say!

“NO! It’s not..—“ Yuuri began, but his tears stopped him. Huh? When did he start crying. He squeezed his eyes shut, the need to cancel out reality took over.

“What do you know about pasts? Someone like you, little miss perfect-family, shouldn't be talking.” 

“Nothing! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I know nothing about pasts!” Yuri yelled out. He violently wiped away at his tears, but more just poured out. Oh no, I need to get out here, he thought. “I’m sorry!” He screamed angrily as he grabbed his coat and started for the door.

And finally Viktor loosened his fists in realization. “Wait, Yuuri!” But he was already gone. Shit what have I done? Viktor’s stomach twisted painfully.


	2. The Things You Least Expect Hit You The Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is this couple going to get themselves out of this mess when resolution is so far away it almost seems... impossible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will come across 2 settings I've attached photo references for. 
> 
> Here is the [bar](https://cdn.kiwicollection.com/media/property/PR006180/xl/006180-04-bar-lounge.jpg)
> 
> And here is the [restaurant Viktor goes to](http://www.burdigala.com/images/fond_de_pages/restaurant_bar/restaurant/06.jpg)

Sunlight filtered through the window. Ugh, must’ve forgotten to close the blinds. Viktor groaned at the attack on his eyes as he sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then all of the memories of last night flooded back in to his memory. He stared at the blank wall straight ahead of him, wishing that when he turned to look next to him, Yuuri would be sleeping there as though last night was just a bad dream. But he wasn't there. Rolling over, he clumsily unlocked his phone when a reminder popped up. That’s right.. today was the anniversary of their meeting each other… Viktor mentally punched himself in the face when he remembered he had reserved a spot at one of the most expensive hotel/bars in the city. How am I going to fix everything by dinner time? He wracked his empty brain for an answer but ended up smothering his face in his pillow out of frustration.

A bit of hope crept into Viktor’s heart when he finally mustered enough energy to rise from his bed. He walked to the living room and saw Yuuri passed out on the couch. One leg draped over the back of the couch and half his body slumped awkwardly agains the cushion.

The tall Russian skater studied his Japanese lover’s face intently before pushing back a lock of black hair. But this smell.. Viktor was positive. Yuuri had been drinking. He felt the pang of their fight once again swirl in his brain. But that didn't stop his thoughts. Who did Yuuri drink with? What time did he come home? What bar did he go to? 

“Nngh…”

Yuuri shifted on the couch but soon awoke. “Hm?.. V-viktor?” When the name escaped his lips, he shamefully glanced to the floor. Thoughts of last night came bubbling up in his heart.

He jumped when Viktor began to speak. “So.” The room was so quiet which made Viktor’s voice sound one hundred times louder. “Where did you go last night?” The question seemed mellow, but Yuuri could tell in those icy blue eyes, Viktor’s mind was racing.

He hesitated a little. “Nowhere.” Yuuri lied.

“Don’t give me that! You smell of alcohol!” Viktor yelled. FUCK why was he like this. When he promised he would never hurt Yuuri.. why? Why were these hurtful words unstoppable? “Why are you trying to hide it?! Who?!”

“Who?”

“Who did you go with?!”

“No one!” Now Yuuri again felt the same crushing weight as he did last night. “Why are you assuming that I went with someone, Viktor?!” Tears began to prick his eyes and he had to grit his teeth to stop them. “I-I’m not like you!” Yuuri wanted to throw up. “I wouldn’t cheat on you why would you think that?!”

“Like me?! Who do you take me to be?” He was furious.

But Yuuri didn't answer. He didn't even know if Viktor was looking for one. The pair stood there, quiet.

“I’m going to work.” Yuuri finally said. But the tears he fought back so hard were overflowing. Before he left, he flashed Viktor a harsh glance. Tears streaming, nose running, eyebrows knit in concern, the most pained expression he’d shown his partner. That one look had Viktor’s world crumble in seconds. It rendered him speechless and left him there alone to feel the painful hollow pit in his stomach grow.

“Yuuri! You’re early today!” A blonde haired woman called from the receptionist desk.

“Yeah.. Good morning, Mrs.Ono.. ”

She didn't seem to be picking up on the fact that Yuuri was not having a fantastic day. “Since you’re here so early would you mind helping out in the back for a bit? I just have a few papers that need organizing. You’d be a huge help!” She clasped her hands together in a tiny prayer. 

Yuuri sighed heavily and nodded then dragged himself to the back office. 

“Oi, Yuuri!” There by the doorway stood Christophe. 

Yuuri’s head whipped around. “Chris!” a smile broke out across his face. “What’re you doing all the way in Japan?” He asked as he made his way to give the Swiss a hug.

“Just here to see how my little skating piggy is doing!” He gave a hearty pat to Yuuri’s back. “So?”

“So… what?”

“How is your sickly sweet newly wed life going? I see enough on Instagram to make me puke.” Chris said, making a teasing puking face.

Yuuri chuckled, but he thought back to this morning. “Um.. we’re….we’re….” He looked down at the ground. “…not doing okay.” And the boy broke down once again in a sob.

“Oh.. Yuuri..” Chris looked actually concerned for once. He wrapped strong arms around the other. “Let’s talk after this. I’ll take you out for dinner. How does that sound?”

Yuuri nodded.

“And it seems like your students are arriving now, Yuuri..” Chris motioned towards the door at a group of 4 kids.

Yuuri sniffled. “R-right..” He said as he wiped away his tears. That’s right. Now’s not the time to be sad. I have to be strong to teach these children the beauties of figure skating.. just like Viktor taught me… Yuuri felt his heart clench once again before greeting the kids and taking the rink.

Finally. Yuuri let out a sound of exasperation, collapsing on a locker room bench. “Oh.. Chris.. Thanks for helping me out today by the way. You really saved me energy back there.”

“No problemo. By the way I found this nice bar about 20 minutes away. We’ll go check it out is that okay?” 

“Y-yeah.. you came all the way to Japan after all.”

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, the pair headed out. Just out of curiosity to check the time, Yuuri pulled out his phone and his heart skipped a beat unconsciously when there was a text message from Viktor.

[ When will you be home tonight? ]   
Yuuri didn't know how to respond. Why would he want to know anyways? Yuuri scoffed in his mind. “hmph…”

Viktor awaited a reply, knowing his partner would check his phone after work. He was already in a suit and tie, bottle of wine in his hands. A sudden vibration text tone made him jump and he could only hope tonight would fix things. Visibly wincing, he pulled out his phone and once again he felt his hands go cold.

[ Late. ]

“Yuuri you ready? You’ve been staring at your phone.. there a ghost or something?”

“N-No.. sorry.. Let’s go!” He exclaimed as he climbed in to Chris’s car.

The ride there was uncomfortable. The last thing Yuuri needed was to listen to the strange music Chris played and to smell the overly cologne drenched leather seats of his stupid red BMW. He vaguely wondered how the man had brought his car to an entirely different country.

“We’re here!” The engine was cut off and the pair walked in to the bar which looked more like a trendy cafe than anything.

“I thought we were going for dinner?”

Chris laughed. “Well.. I thought we could drink your problems away while we were at it.” 

As much as Yuuri wanted to punch him, he nodded. Chris was right. He needed a break and he could talk to him too.

“We’ll take two shots of 252 for now.” Chris said as he seated himself comfortably. It was amazing how much he blended with the scenery. “So? What’s going on with you and Vicchan?” 

Yuuri flinched. “Well we… we had a fight… two actually… in one day.”

“What did you guys fight about?”

“Sorry to interrupt, here you are sirs. Two 252’s.” The bartender placed the shots in front of them.

“Viktor was getint really defensive of his past… and I mentioned his mom or something..” Suddenly the younger grabbed the shot and downed it in one go which earned a ‘whoo!’ from Chris. 

“There ya go, boy. That’s how it’s done!” And the blonde man grabbed his glass and did the same.

……………….

God, I’m an idiot, Viktor thought to himself. There he stood in front of the place he’d reserved.. alone. All dressed up, over priced wine still in his hands, and his stupid self got enough nerve to actually hope even the slightest Yuuri would show up, so he had gone out and bought a bouquet of flowers before he could even realize it. Well it was only six pm.

“Good afternoon sir.”

“Hello, I’ve reserved a table for tonight under ‘Nikiforov’.”

“Ah. Right this way.”

He was seated by the big glass window that was adorned with heavy looking drapes.

The waitress appeared and gave him a menu, then hesitated a little before setting another menu down. “You’re waiting for someone correct?” She smiled.

“Y-yeah..”

“What a lucky girl she must be. Those flowers are beautiful. I’m sure she will be very happy.” The waitress said. Viktor inhaled a bit too sharply. “Would you like me to help you with the wine, sir?” Said the waitress immediately asked.

“No thank you..” With that the waitress left and Viktor pulled out his phone, but there was nothing. He felt another pang in his chest. Why was he even here? ‘It’s all my fault for lashing out at him and …to expect him to come to me… I’m truly a fool..’

……………….

“And he—hic— probably—hic—doesn't even wuv me anymore!” Yuuri wailed. “It was all—hic— my fault!” 

“There there, Yuuri.. there there.” Trying to comfort his friend, Chris patted Yuuri’s back some more. Unlike Chris, Yuuri did not take his alcohol well. “We’ll have another shot of Melon Ball.”

“Yuuri look at me. Listen.” Chris took Yuuri’s hands in his own. “I hate that bastard Viktor, but I want him to be happy because well....I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He leaned in. “I don’t know much about his past either but I heard from his sister that their family isn't exactly what you’d call… family. You get what I mean?”

Yuuri stared deep, with owl eyes in to Chris’s, a little too drunk for the hour. “He….He has a sister?!” 

Chris planted a face palm and sighed. “He has a brother too… That’s really strange. I thought you would know.”

“H-he…Never—hic— tells me these things!” Yuuri yelled and he reached over to grab the newly made Melon Ball, but he coughed from drinking too fast. The more he coughed the more he began crying. ‘What am I doing?’ 

“Yuuri..” The blonde haired man quickly drank his share of the shot and payed the bill. “C’mon. Let’s put you back together. I’ll drive you home?”

“N-Nooooo.. I- I don’t wanna—hic— go home! You.. You’re too— hic— drunk to drive…!”

Well Chris thought.. That was true. So instead, he helped Yuuri out of the chair and the two rode the elevator down, but Yuuri could not for the life of him stand up properly so Christophe was left with no choice but to carry him on his back.

Once they were in the lobby, Yuuri was plopped down on a cushiony couch while Chris pulled out his phone. “Ah! Alright Yuuri just booked a hotel, it’s right next door. Let’s run to the store first to sober up. I need some water.”

Yuuri gave something that resembled a nod, but clearly had no intention of getting up. But Chris pulled him out of the loveseat. He didn’t have enough strength himself to carry the boy any longer so the two made their way out the revolving doors with Yuuri stumbling with every step.

………………… 

“Sir, has your partner not arrived yet? We’re almost closing for the night.”

“Ah.. I’ll take my leave now then.” He grabbed his bottle of wine once again and glanced at the flowers. 

“Have a nice night.” The staff greeted as he strode towards the doors.

“Sir! Your flowers..”

“Keep them.”

Viktor was desperate. Where was Yuuri? Was he home?.. “I want to see him.” Clutching his heart, he began crying. But his prayer did not go unanswered. Across the street his eyes focused on a pair walking out of the bar.

Tears stopped now, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES. Chris and Yuuri SPOTTED going to a hotel? I wonder what might be going through Viktor's mind. I hope you guys will stick around for more! By the way I do love comments so comment away! 
> 
> Thanks again and look forward to chapter 3. Things gonna get WILD.


	3. The Present Is The Only Time You Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is shocked by some news that is delivered by the most unlikely and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side thingy.. Yuuri's optimism was learned from Viktor's love <3

He needed to call out to him… before.. before….“Yu—,” but Viktor stopped in his tracks when the image of Yuuri’s face appeared in his head and the burn it made went straight to his gut. I… I was the one who made him make that face… He fought the urge to run and instead just stood and watched. Where are they going? It became clear when the pair paused before the building right next the bar. A hotel. A hotel?!

He could feel the sickening feeling rise, his stomach drop. Anger was out the window, he could barely even think and the urge to run he had fought kicked in and his feet eventually brought him all the way home and he slumped against the front the door breathless. 

……………………

“Okay, Yuuri wait here while I go to the store.” The blonde made Yuuri sit on the bed.

Yuuri nodded tiredly. As soon as the door closed, he was fast asleep. He didn't even hear Chris come back.

“Nngh.. huh?” Yuuri’s eyes blinked open slowly and he immediately regretted it because it felt like there was a car on top of his head. The pressure was enough to make him want to die. And it didn't get any better when he reached to check the time on his phone and he registered it was 4 am. Drowsily, he swung his coat over his shoulders and tried to wake Chris who was past the point of awakening. So Yuuri scribbled a note to him and slowly stumbled out the door of the room. Strangely enough as soon as he walked out of the hotel building, his head felt a lot clearer… probably because of the frigid air that stung his nose. He called for the first cab and almost fell asleep on the drive home.

‘Eh? Why am I going home? Right.. Viktor… Viktor?… Viktor..’ He couldn't help himself. Tears silently fell. So many tears sliding down his cheeks rapidly. For some moment he stared at his own reflection through the car window, blending in with the city lights outside and Chris’s words clouded in his mind. ‘.. I want Viktor to be happy..’ Viktor.. Happy.. How can I make him happy? All I’m good at is skating.. so how can I make him happy? 

“We’ve arrived at your destination.”

“O-Oh.. uh thank you. Here..” Yuuri quickly handed the driver a 20. “Keep the change.”

He tried not to make much noise as he tip toed inside the house and collapsed on the couch, tears still falling. Why.. They wouldn't stop. He rubbed his eyes harshly but Yuuri just could not stop crying. Happiness.. how can he give that to his beloved?.. Out of nowhere Yuuri gasped. Skating! He immediately pulled out his phone and logged in to his ‘travelcity’ account.

“This is the only way..” He whispered to himself.

When things were settled, he shut off his phone and rubbed his eyes over and over. Now wasn't the time for crying.

…………………

A wave of relief flooded over Viktor when he saw Yuuri asleep on the couch. ’So he came home?’ Once again he observed Yuuri’s sleeping face as though within it lie the answer. ‘The bottom of his eyes are all red. Fuck was he crying again?’ Viktor’s heart twinged. But he couldn't get his mind off what he saw the night before. Why the hell.. Chris of all people? But his mind was just so so oh so full of bad thoughts. 

“We swore ourselves to each other didn't we?” Viktor whispered, combing his fingers through ebony locks. “Doing something like this.. Yuuri.. don’t you know? I have questions too…I get hurt too…” Viktor’s soft breath woke the other.

Yuuri gasped when he came face to face with frosty eyes.

“Good morning, Yuuri.”

He’s back to normal? We’re not fighting anymore? Is it okay now?.. 

“G-good morning..”

“If you don’t mind.. I have some questions..”

A huge wave of uneasiness came over Yuuri. He hesitantly nodded his head.

“Do you know what yesterday was?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Yesterday.” Viktor took a deep breath. “Our anniversary..”

And suddenly Yuuri felt like running away. How could he have forgotten something so important. He was so ashamed and his eyes began tearing up at the silence in the air.

“I..I..”

“You… went to a hotel with Chris.”

Yuuri bore his stare in to the ground. It was difficult when he felt like crying out loud so hard. He felt like shit. All the guilt was slamming in to him all at once.

“And you were both drunk.”

Yuuri felt so small.. but he needed to speak. “H-how did you know?”

“I was waiting for you! I waited for 3 hours at the restaurant across the street!” 

The japanese man flinched, hearing Viktor raise his voice. An apology now would just make things worse.

“Do you even think for a fraction of a minute that I have feelings? I’m not stupid Yuuri.. I thought we swore ourselves to each other.. But it’s clear how you feel.” Viktor was boiling. The more he thought about it, the worse it seemed to him. “To sleep with another man… I’m starting to get the feeling you don't want to be with me anymore.” Right then Viktor wanted to take that back.

HUH?. Wh-What’s he talking about? Sleeping with another man?…. “Viktor! I-I.. I never did that! Why… WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF DOING THESE HORRIBLE THINGS?…” Yuuri yelled as tears violently flew from his eyes. “I’VE NEVER ONCE EVEN THOUGHT OF DOING THAT! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE FEELINGS!” 

“DON’T TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU GIVE ME A LOUSLY REPLY AND I WAITED FOR YOU ON OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY.. WHILE YOU.. GOT DRUNK!” This is it. Viktor winces at his own words as they escape his mouth. He knows Yuuri can’t handle being blamed..even if it’s little things… Now I’ve done it. He didn't want to look at Yuuri’s face. He didn't want to see his expression and be reminded that he put that there. He was the one who made those tears fall. But Viktor lifted his head and he could hear his own heart hammer hard in his chest.

Yuuri was silent, eyes fixed on the floor, but his shoulders were shaking with a great sob the man could barely control. “I….I’m.. s-so.. sorry…, Viktor.. I’m sorry…” Was all Yuuri managed before he began weeping. It was unbearably agonizing for Viktor to see, hear, feel… his hart wrenched deeply and he too felt tears begin to stream down his face.

………………….

“Early again, Yuuri?” Mrs. Ono greeted.

Yuuri didn't say anything and just made directly for the rink.

………………….

Viktor had been restless for the past 2 hours since Yuuri ran out of the house. The Russian skater couldn't settle down, he was lost for what to do and then he jumped. The house phone was ringing.

[Call from: Hiroko Katsuki.]

Viktor winced. This couldn't possibly get worse.

“H-Hello! Mrs.Katsuki! How are you?”

“Viktor! I’m great! Ah did Yuuri already go to work?”

“Y-yeah,” Agh his acting was failing him.

“Aw darn, well… I just needed to know his flight number and gate.. can you believe he didn't even bother sending me those? That boy never changes..” 

Viktor’s eyes grew wide. “FLIGHT?!” When?.. Why?… Viktor wanted to scream. “Ah.. that.. I’ll… I’ll let him know, Mrs.Katsuki.. thank you.” He didn't even wait for her goodbye before slamming the phone down.  
………………..

“Um.. Mrs.Ono.” Yuuri approached the secretary. “I.. I wont be able to come to work for about a month.… maybe even longer.”

“WHAT?! What’s going on?”

“I’m going back to Hasetsu.”

“All of a sudden?”

“Yeah. There’s just something important I have to do…for Viktor.” 

“Hm? What do you mean?… Ah you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She said quickly when she saw Yuuri’s face lose its glow at the question.

Yuuri looked lost. “No, it’s fine… I.. I just thought it’s important to get the message of love through to the other person..” It was like he snapped awake, “B-But anyways! Just letting you know I’ll be out!”

“Since it’s only the weekends, it won’t be that bad.. Well I hope you are able to convey that message.”

Yuuri gave a sincere nod before going to change his clothes.

………………

The minute he stepped through the front door, Yuuri wanted to run back outside and hide.

“So when were you going to tell me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! Stick around for what the next one ! ^u^ I also hope you guys had a fantastic Christmas (I didn't though ;_; I didn't get any gifts)
> 
> Apologies for any misspelled words and bad grammar :P


	4. If I Speak Now It Will Be In Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have a nice chat to patch things up for the time being. Viktor just wants Yuuri and Yuuri wants Viktor to be happy, but it seems like every force in the world is getting in their way.. forces that don't care about life or death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a relatively short chapter compared to the others. Forgive me :P

Yuuri wanted to fall in defeat. It’s not that he was mad about Viktor finding out since it was stupidly obvious he was going to notice if Yuuri left all of a sudden, but when the question came from Viktor himself, it was different story. 

“I… I was going to tell you tonight.”

The Russian’s voice was calm, “Come. Let’s talk.” He waved for Yuuri to sit next to him on the couch and Yuuri complied. It was terribly awkward, the strange amount of space between them, the air, the way Yuuri was seated, everything was unbearably awkward. “How long will you be gone?” 

“About a month.”

“And why are you suddenly deciding to leave?..” There was a pause. “Is it… is it because of what happened? Is it because of me?”

Yuuri wanted to blurt it all out, wanted to tell Viktor that part of it was.. and part of it was just his emotions acting up. Even through these times, Yuuri had only wanted to make Viktor happy. “No… I just.. thought I needed to find something..”

“I have no clue what you are trying to say…?”

“Just.. I’m sorry… I can’t tell you right now. I’m really sorry.”

Another long pause, Yuuri didn't know what kind of thoughts were swimming through Viktor’s head. “I understand….. Will you… be back by Christmas?”

Yuuri’s heart jumped. Viktor’s birthday… he wanted to give him his gift then. Yuuri wanted to give Viktor that happiness on his birthday. “Yes.. I come back on Christmas eve.”

After a few more awkward topics of discussion, the couple ate dinner in silence. The only sound was of occasional clinking of silverware to ceramic, but the air was just as glassy and Yuuri thought it could break in seconds especially with that terrible look on Viktor’s face. He didn’t know how to make that worry leave his expression when Yuuri himself was wavering. He was scared too.

…………………..

It was the first time in 3 days they slept in the same bed. The softness and chill of the sheets had strangely become unfamiliar to Yuuri as he climbed under them. Viktor was already asleep. He unconsciously moved in close to observe Viktor’s sleeping face. He looked so tired, a pang of guilt going straight to Yuuri’s chest before he felt warmth run down his cheeks. He was unsure of what was going to happen. Truthfully, deep deep down.. Yuuri didn't want to leave. He missed Viktor’s hug, soft lips on his.. he missed Viktor and he was right next to him. Oh how Yuuri wished Viktor would just take his arms and pull him close, hold him tight and beg him not to leave. But the thought only induced more tears as the man slumped back to his spot on the bed, back facing Viktor’s, tears quickly dampening his pillow.

 

Behind him, Viktor listened as Yuuri wept quietly and it sent shards to pierce his heart. He took a deep silent breath and shuffled silently in bed, turning around to see Yuuri’s trembling body. ‘I don’t want him to leave. I really don’t. Please don’t leave me, Yuuri.. I love you so much.. ‘ was all he wanted to say. Viktor’s hands instinctively reached outward to embrace the man, but he stopped, just inches from Yuuri’s skin, letting his arms drop back. This was it. This was his last chance to change the course of their future. Viktor flopped around in bed to face the other side before letting his own tears lull him asleep. 

Yuuri woke from an unpleasant hollowness in his stomach. Looking out the window, he saw the sunrise staining the sky pink and blue. Automatically, he glanced beside him but the bed was empty, just a mess of sheets and 2 wrinkled pillows. Yuuri’s heart dropped a little, but he was relieved when he found a note on their dining table.

[Good morning Yuuri, I’m buying us breakfast, I’ll be home soon to drive you to the airport, Viktor.]

A tiny smile that felt so foreign in the past 3 days broke across his face. He reached for his phone to text Viktor, but his phone displayed a time of 7:30 am. 

“Crap, I’m gonna be late for my flight! Viktor’s not even home yet!” He was scheduled to leave at 8:30 am. Yuuri grabbed his suitcase and rushed out the door to call a cab. 

…………………

Finally he made it through check in and security in a scurry as he ran to his gate. With 15 minutes to spare, he pulled out his phone once again needing to tell Viktor he was at the airport.

[Just got to the airport. Sorry I couldn't have breakfast with you. Text me when you see this. Sorry.]

Fifteen minutes passed and he was already sitting on the plane awaiting take off, and Yuuri anxiously checked his phone for about the hundredth time, wondering if the signal was bad. But if it was anything to go by, he had full bars but no message from Viktor. He sighed and shut off his phone for the flight. ‘He’ll get back to me by the time I land,’ Yuuri thought. 

The 2 hour flight proved not enough time and by the time his plane landed in Hasetsu, There wasn't a single message in his notifications. He decided to give Viktor a call. He waited for an eternity, the phone rang forever.. and ever.. but no one picked up. Yuuri let it go straight to voice mail 3 times, but every time, no one picked up, and every time, Yuuri’s heart dropped lower in to his stomach.  
………………….

Viktor had awoken early that morning. He needed to see Yuuri off properly despite all that they’d been through recently. He was silently thankful that his fiancé didn't wake up as he went out the door. He hoped the sound of his car wouldn't disturb him either. 

Viktor drove pleasantly, not many personal cars were on the streets this early in the morning, only hauling trucks, but a large number of them as Viktor revved through the traffic of them. He heard a loud honk behind him.. or was it in front of him? Either way, it seemed to go on forever.

In an instant, the world around him was a blur, everything slowed down and he was slammed against the wheel, half registering the impact and a huge semi swerving dangerously in his view. His ears began ringing, his vision failing him. He felt pain begin to circulate in his system before all the spinning stopped and almost too quickly, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.. Why did I decide to write this. I don't even know. Luckily, there will be more chapters (: and that should mean good things. Sadly though, I might not update this quickly after this chapter because school is starting up again. I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to Chapter 5! ^u^ 
> 
> Like always, apologies for any misspellings and grammatical errors


	5. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But sometimes, you can't help it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts, let me apologize OMG I've been so busy after the last update.. I had finals and my birthday and an SAT ;__; but anyways.. here it is.. hastily written once again

When consciousness slowly came to him, Viktor tried to lift his heavy eyelids, but they threatened to close once again. Forcing them open almost felt like a mistake. He felt SO heavy and tired.

“Nngh…” He slowly looked around, view becoming clearer by the second. “Hospital..?”

“Ah, Mr. Nikiforov. You are awake?”

“U-Uh.. yeah.. ouch.” He winced as he tried to sit up. “What happened, how long have I been here?”

“You’ve been here for 3 days. You were in an accident with a truck on the morning of November 19th. Your injuries were not too severe, though you did almost pierce a major artery.”

Viktor groaned again, trying to process the information as well as deal with his pounding head. Yuuri… I wonder if they contacted him… I want Yuuri…

“I’ll go tell the doctor you’re awake. Are you feeling hungry?”

“No, not at all… But do you happen to know where my cellphone is?”

The nurse delivered his phone to him and he eagerly checked to see Yuuri’s messages.. but the was left to stare at his empty mail box.

…………………..

Yuuri sighed at his blank phone screen. It’s been 3 days since his arrival in Hasetsu, but stomach flip flopped every time he would check his phone. Nothing from Viktor, instead there were these feelings of ‘What if this is my fault? Is he mad that I didn’t wait for him? Is he still angry about the fight?…’ Thoughts sent his mind spinning. ‘I don’t want to think about this. He’ll call me when he’s ready.’

The first 2 days here, he’d picked out his song and started thinking of what kind of aura he wanted to give to Viktor and of course ate a few more bowls than he needed to of beloved katsudon. 

Nine o’clock, he observed. It was about time to head to the rink. What did he want to put out there? What message did he want to deliver? Lacing up his skates, Yuuri glided on the empty morning ice, mindlessly spinning and turning showing off his mesmerizing footwork to no one. Step, glide, turn, step, glide turn, spin, glide. Around and around he went, music on repeat in his ears but he wanted Viktor. By the time it was 1 pm, he was pressing buttons… and… ‘call’.

 

………………….

 

Viktor was awoken by his ringtone. Before he was fully conscious, his heart already began thumping. Yuuri. 

He sat up in the hospital bed and, half asleep, answered the phone.

“Hello?”

Viktor’s eyes widened, heart fluttering.

“V-Viktor!”

“Yuuri!..” The Russian suddenly felt fully awake.

“Uh… Uuhhh.. um… I-I.. I just wanted to.. talk to you..”

“Yuuri… Viktor couldn't say much else as he melted in to a pile of relief. “Yuuri..”

“S-sorry.. I didn't call earlier..”

I wouldn’t have been able to pick up anyways.. thought Viktor. “It’s okay.. I really wanted to call you too. I miss you. I miss you so much, Yuuri.”

Viktor could almost hear Yuuri blush up to his ears before he squeaked, “I miss you too.. how have you been doing? Eating properly without my cooking?” Yuuri joked nervously. 

Before Viktor could respond, there was a knock at his door. “Mr. Nikiforov, it’s time to draw your blood.” Fear came to Viktor.. oh no. No.. he couldn't tell him. 

“Uh. Okay..” He called out.

“Viktor?.. “ Yuuri’s heart was dropping at the speed of light. Who’s there?”

“N-No one.. Ah! The water is boiling over! I gotta go, Yuuri! I’ll call you in 30. Love you.”

“Huh?” Yuuri’s head spun. Not again.. please.. no. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’ll be taking your blood pressure first then your heart rate.”

He suddenly perked up. “Viktor?.. are you still there?..” Yuuri was confused. “Hello?..” Yuuri stayed silent. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he forced himself to keep listening.

There was a woman’s voice, “How have you been feeling?”

“Just a little nauseous, but I’m fine.”

“Everything looks stable.. in a couple of days, you’ll be discharged from the hospital! Isn't that great?” The nurse smiled at him 

Yuuri’s eyes have never been so wide. ’HOSPITAL?’ The feeling of dread clouded over his entire being, unable to move, he tried to steady himself on a nearby seat.

“Yes, that’s great.” Viktor smiled.

He couldn’t handle this right now. Eyes wide, Yuuri hung up as fast as he possibly could and jammed his phone in to his pocket so hard he thought he’d rip the jacket. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, emotions ran through his brain one after the other. ‘I need to call him back.. I want to know what is going on, Viktor.’ But the black haired man took to the ice instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what is gonna happen now?? I love ruining the lives of fictional characters 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, when will Yuuri come home? And when he does, what is going to happen?
> 
> I feel so bad for hurting these precious babies, but there's gotta be a storm before the rainbow right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all check back in for later chapters. The story is pretty much written I''m just organizing some stuff together to post so these updates will (most likely) be quite frequent.


End file.
